Pure One
by Earthslover
Summary: Dark eyes watched dark liquid as it shifted restlessly in a white mug. Something about today was important; something was nagging at the back of his head.rnrnNarrowing his eyes slightly, the pale man concentrated on it, trying to remember. After a few uns
1. A Date Not To Be Forgotten

All Characters In The Harry Potter Series Belong To JK Rowling (Much to my great disappointment)

CHAPTER ONE:

A DATE NOT TO BE FORGOTTEN

A/n: This is my first fic on this site, please give me constructive feedback.

* * *

Dark eyes watched dark liquid as it shifted restlessly in a white mug. Something about today was important; something was nagging at the back of his head.

Narrowing his eyes slightly, the pale man concentrated on it, trying to remember. After a few unsuccessful tries he gave up, washed out his mug with a simple swish of dark wood and left his perch in the little kitchenette that was attached to his living room. With much reluctance, Severus Snape, the bat of the dungeons made his way out the door and upstairs.

696969

The Great Hall was much too quiet for Severus's liking; it filled him with uneasiness, first the forgotten memory, now half the Gryffindor table not talking-The Horror! (A/N:))

Ebony robes bellowed out behind the Head of House as he made his way between the Houses. After reaching his goal he scanned the house tables, letting his eyes land on a certain golden trio.

How she had grown, the Granger girl, already in 6th year. Long brown locks of hair cascaded smoothly down her back, his eyes roamed around her being starting at her face.

Such bright eyes, so eager to learn more, the eyes that paid such close attention to him during lessons, caught his gaze for the merest second before flitting away. His inspection lowered to her nose then mouth. Her mouth –

"Blast!"

Before he could finish his inspection a rather large bird flew into his head, interrupting his train of thought.

Angry eyes looked at the offending bird, a small tawny, carrying nothing but a sprig of rosemary. _-Wait a sprig of rosemary?_ Suddenly everything clicked into place. Today. _TODAY! How could I have forgotten? HOW!_

696969

"mum…"

"Mum!"

"MUM!"

The graying hair of the French woman shot up.

"Yes Dear?" Her thin hands fiddled with the cuff of the shirt she had been folding. This was now the fifth time she had re-arranged the trunk.

"Calm down…it's not as if you're never going to see me again. Right?"

"Of Course not Honey, I'll owl you once a week."

The Elderly woman crossed the room to hug her child. Are you ready to go Sada?" (A/n: it's Japanese and it means pure one)

"Yes mum."

"Now when you get to the castle go directly to the headmaster and"-the teen groaned.

"Yes, I know mum. Because you haven't told me ten times already!" The raven-haired girl of 16 years stared at her mother through amber eyes." You needn't worry mother. I'm sure he couldn't be that bad."

"Yes I know, but I don't want anyone treating you badly, ok?" She replied, eyes sparkling with unshed tears. " I just love you so much." She once again embraced her daughter.

Sada Severus Snape touched the Portkey and disappeared from sight, not before she whispered

"I Love You Too, Mum."

696969

_ Thank the Goddess that I didn't eat this morning._ Sada Snape thought as she tumbled to the ground; waves of nausea hit her like a bag of bricks. _Mother was never good at Portkeys, or any magic for that matter._

Sada had been living with the woman she called mother for her whole life, and had found out she had a father five years ago. Mother started showing her pictures then, and preparing Sada for the day she would meet him.

'_Don't let him get the better of you Sada, you may have a sharp mind but he has a sharper tongue.'_

The young energy-tapper made her way up the crest of a small hill and gasped at the site before her.

An old, beautiful castle met her eyes, the magic pounded out at her from all sides, buzzing contently inside her head. Before she could help it, she was crouched on the ground digging her fingers deep inside the moist, fertile soil.

"Bring magic unto thee."

A warm sensation creeped up her fingers and through her veins, filling her up with a sense of peace and power. Brushing her pinstriped slacks off as she got up, she tried to picture her father.

Was he a chubby man little man with red cheeks? Or A-Work-All-The-Time Man that was balding? Maybe he was a sporty type? Could he be REALLY old and decaying? _No, Mums not that old, anyways she said he was younger than her._ These immature thoughts bounced around her head as she neared a little hut a way off from the castle.

696969

Once again, he was inside his kitchenette, drinking a cup of tea. Gods, he was so nervous! _What if he doesn't like me! What…What if he's a she!_ The Potions Master rummaged around a cabinet searching for something to ease his nervousness.

_ Hey, maybe a nice tranquilizer! NO. Yes…. You know you want it Severus…. no. Last time I almost died of overdose! Yes, but did you die? No…Than just measure out more carefully this time…yes. I think I will._

Grabbing a small shot glass and a red potion, he poured it out and gulped it down. Almost instantly a cloud of extreme cottony-ness fell into his head, easing his unwanted feelings.

Walking on a cloud of gold, Severus made his way to his lavatory where he looked himself straight in the eye. _Come on Severus! It's merely a child, surly he can't be any worse than you were at that age?_ He looked over himself again, he really wasn't that bad looking, and it was the attitude that made him 'the greasy git'.

He ran tapered fingers through raven-black hair, undoing any knots and casting a cleaning charm to remove any potion residue. Long ebony eyelashes cast shadows across his pupils, making them look darker than they really were.

_ As White As Snow, As Black As Ebony, and As Red As Blood_.

Well, he had the 'White as Snow' part down. Pale un-blemished skin stretched across his face, in sharp contrast to his hair, which was ' As Black as Ebony'. His lips were a bit oversized for a man. This gave him a hint of femininity.

Deciding he looked fine, the Potion's Master cleaned some stuff up and went for a walk.

* * *

he he he...review please! i need constructive feedback!

xoxoxo

Earthslover

p.s. i use flames to heat my morning cup o' coffee:)


	2. He's A Girl!

CHAPTER TWO:

HE"S A GIRL!

A/N: MWAAA HAA HA! I don't have anything to do and I'm hyper! Therefore I shall go on a writing spree! HEEEE HEE HEE!

Chapter Start:

She was losing her cool. Sweaty hands dragged a the old leather trunk behind her,

_What in the Goddesses name did she FREAKING pack in here!_

The cool autumn morning was quickly turning torturous for the nervous 15- year old girl. The sun was turned to **'kill Sada' **mode.

The fact that she was dressed in black didn't help.

Sweat dripped out of every possible pore, it stung her eyes as it rolled down from her temple. The castle was farther away than it looked-a lot farther away.

Sada looked to her right to see the beautiful blue water of a lake. A large smile graced the features of the youngest Snape. Dropping the trunk, her legs tapped into an unknown energy source and brought her to the waters edge.

Ditching her boots, she dove head first into the cold refreshing water.

69696969696

It was unbearably hot outside.

The fact that he was cloaked in black didn't help much.

He was now starting his 4th circuit around the castle. The ends of his long raven hair stuck to the back ofhis paleneck. (A/N This is very uncomfortable, seeing as you always have to brush it away… but it doesn't go away! It keeps sticking to you!)

Once the shimmery blue water of the lake entered his vision however- his steps quickened and lengthened.

Ditching his boots, outer cloak, and silk shirt. He plunged into the crisp, cold water.

Had he seen the trunk by the other side of the water, maybe the tall man would have hesitated.

_Short I know..So very short…._

_Much love!_

_Review!_

_Earthslover_

_p.s. I sort of repeated things to show their similarities, ok._


End file.
